The Princess and The Moon
by bubblegumballet
Summary: Alice, sounds like a regular teen, but she's anything but. Let's put it in simple terms, she's a princess. ruling a kingdom that she just appeared in a couple days ago seemed easy, but when a threat arises everything changes. First shot at a story.
1. Castle in Wales

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Castle in Wales**

Somewhere down the hall something moved and a bright light blinded me from seeing what it was. The hall was dark again and nothing moved. As I walked down it, the moon illuminated it, so that you could see everything. The remains of a torn dress lay on the floor cover in what looked like blood. As I picked it up something called a name. The call was muffled, as though it was coming from outside. It kept calling as I stepped over to the window. As I leaned out the window to see who was calling, I was pulled downward by a hand into darkness, and the name became clear.

"ALICE!" My best friend shook me awake. The name had been my own. "Wake up the plane's going to land." My eyes fluttered open to see my best friend Shannon Preston shaking me. She let go and buckled her own seat belt. I sat up and buckled my own seat belt.

What in the world did that mean? A torn dress with blood. A hand pulling me down through a window.

"So what do you think the school will be like?" Shannon asked as she smiled so wide that it looked like it was going to stretch from ear to ear.

"Remember we aren't going to the school at first, we're going to an old castle that my family bought for forth of July." I reminded her. "Hey, at least the castle is by the ocean in Wales."

The plane landed with a thump and ladies and gentlemen speaking welsh, started to get off the plane.

"So how is Holly? I haven't heard from her in so long. I can't believe she went to an Australian boarding school!" Shannon exclaimed. As we walked off of the plane to grab our bags.

"She's fine, she called me yesterday to tell me that my grandma will pick us up here, at 3:30. The Welsh baggage claim is so much faster than over in America."

"So, where is your grandma picking us up?" she asked as I looked around my new home; at least for the next year.

"She'll pick us up at the grand bridge. Excuse me sir" I said to a man that turned around. "**Man ys yr crand pont?**" I asked as Shannon looked shocked.

"**Pelawd acw.**" He said as he pointed towards the south.

"**Diolch." ** I said as I grabbed Shannon's hand and walked off in the direction the man had pointed.

"Since when do you speak Welsh?" Shannon asked. "And what did you ask?"

"I asked where the grand bridge is and I have spoken Welsh for a while. I've talked in Welsh since I was able to talk. Remember I was born in Kansas, but I was moved over to Wales about 6 months later, and grew up there for 4 years." I told her as we stopped in front of a great bridge. "I wonder where my grandma is." I said as I looked at my watch. Someone ran up behind us and jumped on our shoulders.

"Boo." My cousin Holly yelled as we turned around.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as we hugged and bounced around in a circle. "I thought you weren't coming till tomorrow."

"My mom changed my flight so I could get here the same day as you guys. So, how are you two?" Holly asked as we sat down on a bench to wait for our grandma.

"We're fine, how are you?" Shannon said as she laid her head on Holly's shoulder.

"I'm fine too sweetie." She answered as she laid her head on Shannon's head. "So, when's grandma picking us up?"

"She'll be here any minute." I told her as a blue Honda Element pulled up in front of us, and an older lady stepping out. I ran toward her and hugged her. "Hey grandma."

"Hey honey." She replied back as she hugged me back. "Well come on, put your stuff in the back, and let's get to that castle." She said as she let go and went back to the other side. We loaded up the back and climbed in. "So how were your trips?"

"Fine." We all answered together.

"So, how far away is the castle of Lamire?" Holly asked after a half hour.

"Well, we just passed the town of Llandyssil, so about four to five minutes. The castle is really beautiful, but be warned, there are a lot of passages, and you don't want to get lost. Though I doubt you'll get lost, someone's is every corridor almost all the time. Look." she said as she pointed up a hill. "There it is, the beautiful Castle of Lamire."

"Does it have a pool and stuff like that?" Shannon asked as she leaned forward.

"Yes it has a pool, a tennis court, and as you can see a big yard for any thing you want to do." She answered as she pulled onto a gravel road, towards the castle; probably it's private driveway.

"Sweet." She said as she sat back in her seat.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" I asked as she pulled onto a paved road.

"You guys will sleep in the old princess's rooms. There were three, so there is enough room. Smithy will show you to your rooms." She answered as we got out of the car and an old guy and three cute guys grabbed our bags from the trunk. I looked at my cousin and friend who raised her eyebrows at me and bit her lip, which showed her perfectly white teeth. One of the guys shot a look at her and whispered something to his friend on the right. Shannon didn't see this and Holly and I giggled and the three boys looked at us. Holly and I turned around and laughed silently at her. "Girls please follow Smithy, Tray, James, and Kris." My grandma said as she directed us towards the big maple wood doors.

We followed as we were told to do, doing our best to remember where every thing. Shannon could not take her eyes off of Tray, and Holly was having some trouble with the same thing, except that it was James, she was looking at. I ended up having to bit my lips together to keep from laughing out loud.

"Girls these are your rooms." Smithy said, stopping abruptly and turning around. The boys did the same. "Please follow the boy with your luggage." He said that and walked back down the hall.

Holly, Shannon, and I turned and watched Smithy walk away and at the same time put our arms at our side and saluted him while we said "Eye eye sir." We turned around to find the boys silently laughing.

"We'll carry our luggage, if you tell us what rooms we're in." I said as Shannon and Holly looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders at them. "What?"

"Speak for your self. I've never had my luggage carried for me, and I like it." Shannon said as Holly shook her head in agreement. "Set down her luggage, and tell her, where she is sleeping. Otherwise do what you were told to do." Shannon said as she pointed to Kris who set down my luggage.

The boys set off in different directions as I grabbed my luggage from the ground. Kris took me into a room that at least five times larger than my 12x12 foot room.

"Your friend is a little bossy." He said, as I looked shocked that he had talked.

"He speaks. And yeah, Shannon can get bossy at time, but she's a great friend." I told him as I walked over to the bed and set my stuff down and unzipped my first suit case.

"Your dad sent you something. It's in that room right there." He said as he pointed towards a door right across from the bed.

"Okay." I said as I walked over and pulled the door open the door. What I saw was so breath taking that I couldn't breathe for about five second. I just stood there in the door.

In the corner of the room was a small cat bed, with a little kitten sleeping in it. The rest of the room was lined with recording equipment. You know, like video and singing equipment. I walked over to the kitten, still asleep, and looked at her bed, which had a little gold plaque that said Screech. The kitten was jet black, and was about the size of my palm, maybe a little bit bigger, but not much. I stood back up and walked around the room running my fingers along the equipment. I turned back towards the door to see Kris leaning in the door way.

"If you have any problems come see me, because I put it together." He said as I rolled my eyes. "What?"

"I think I'll be able to fix it my self, thanks though." I told him as he looked taken aback.

"Okay." He said as he turned around and started to walk out.

"Hey, Kris?" I said as I ran out of the room. He turned his head and his somewhat long blonde hair caught the light. "Thank for the offer though." I said as he bowed his head and smiled.

"Have a good day Alice." He said as he walked out the door. I bowed my head good bye, and wondered how he knew my name. I shrugged it off as I unpacked my stuff and put it away.

Holly and Shannon walked into my room as I laid on the bed thinking.

"Hey so you ready to go to the pool?" Holly asked as I looked up and saw her in her swim suit.

"Oh, I totally forgot, give a minute to change." I told them as I jumped off the bed and ran across the room to my wardrobe. I throw open the doors and grabbed my two piece bathing suit. "So how do you like the guys?"

"Tray is funny and sweet." Holly answered before Shannon could say anything.

"Same here." Shannon said as she pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail, which made the red stripe in her hair visible. "I need to go get a touch up." She said as she looked in the mirror and ran one of her tan hands over the stripe. Shannon was the envy of everyone; she can tan, and has matching brown eyes and hazel hair. Holly was the next most beautiful one of us all, she has reddish-brown hair and blue eyes and has a perfect completion. Where as, I have dark azure-cyan eyes that sometimes look like dark faded cyan, dirt blonde hair that is wavy and thick beyond belief, and to complement that a peaches and cream completion, and skin that you can't tan. "Holly you should get a pink stripe in yours and Alice you should get a purple stripe in yours."

"That came from nowhere, but I think I'll pass." I told her as we walked out of the room after finally getting my hair into two French braids.

"Me too." Holly said as we walked down the corridor we came through. "Do you know how much our parents would detest us dieing part of our hair? They would ground us for at least three week."

"Oh well, so what should we do later?" Shannon asked as we turned the corner.

"Don't know. We'll figure that out later." I said as we turned the corner and ended up in the kitchen. Kitchen staff members ran around the kitchen preparing dinner. "Mmmmmm. That smells like cherry flambé. That was one of the first desserts I learned how to make." I told them as what looked like the head chief stopped in front of us.

"Who are you may I ask?" she asked.

"I'm Shannon Preston." Shannon told her.

"I'm Holly Narelle." Holly told her.

"And I'm Alice Narelle." I told her as her mouth dropped open. "Who are you?"

"I'm the head chief Andriea Johnson. I heard people say that you can bake a cherry flambé. That's a really hard thing to bake. Out of all of us I am the only one who can bake one of those." I did one of those sighs that seems like your about to laugh.

"Well it was nice to meet you and I think I'll come back later and possible help with the cooking, but we need to go." I said as I shook her hand and we left through the back door. "You know I'm really glad you found that map of the castle in your room Holly."

We walked for about another minute and found the pool. We ran at it and jumped in all the sweat and heat from the day was washed away. We came to the surface, although something wasn't right. Something was moving three feet from us and was come at us.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Holly screamed in my ear, out of all of us she was the sacredly cat of our group. The thing came up and it happened to be blurred. Two other blurred objects came up after that.

"Shees. What was that for?" James's voice said as Holly fell between us into the pool blushing.

"Leave her alone she's new to the whole blurred objects in the pool thing." I said as I climbed out of the pool and walked over to the diving board. I climbed the ladder. "Everyone move out of the way and I have to trust you because my contacts fell out." I could hear movement and blurred figures moved away from the driving board. I ran towards the end and jumped off and dived into the pool. Once I was in the pool I swam forwards and did a barrel roll in the water and came towards the surface.

I broke the surface to see four blurred objects climb out of the pool and head for the diving board. I fell onto my back and floated. After about thirty seconds I ran into something that made me jump because it was flesh.

"Cool it. It's just Kris." Kris said as he grabbed my arms.

"Sorry." I said. As soon as I finished my sentence my phone went off. Kris let go of my arms and I torn my eyes from his. That was the only part that was clear I fell back and swam toward the ledge. I fumbled around the ledge till I felt my phone and answered the call.

"Hey honey." My mom's voice rang through the speaker.

"Hey mommy, what's up?" I asked as I pulled my self out of the pool and sat down on a lawn chair.

"Not much. How did you like your father's and mine present?" she asked as I dug through my tote bag for my glasses. I put them on and saw that Holly was on James's back and Shannon was on Tray's back. They were playing chicken and apparently Holly and James were winning.

"They're so awesome. The kitten is so cute and the recording studio is awesome beyond belief. How's Oma?" I asked as I looked at the middle of the pool where Kris was. He was now floating on his back like he was tanning.

"She's fine, but she insists on buying me a new car. A love my car, I mean for Pete's sake it's a G.T. 3000." She answered as someone walked in the door where she was. I can tell because my Grandma's door is really creaky. "Hi mom." I could hear her mumbling in the background. "Honey I better go, she's going to put a for sale sign in my car window. Love you." She made a kissing noise and the call ended ring came across the speaker.

I set down the phone and walked over to the pool and lowered my self in. I swam over to Holly and James, with my glasses on. Shannon singed me to push Holly in the nerd buttons. Holly still couldn't see me so I snuck up behind her and pushed her nerd buttons. She screamed and jumped off James's shoulders and James caught her. She blushed hopped out of his arms and sank into the pool. She swam in between his legs grabbed mine and pulled me under. My glasses flew off and every thing went blurry. All I could see was blurs of color. Someone grabbed my arms and pulled me up and put my glasses back.

"Are you okay?" James asked as I spited out a mouth full of water.

"Fine, thanks." I said "Just a little surprised."

"Okay." James said as he let go of my arms and swam backwards.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to fling your glasses off." Holly said as she and Shannon swam over to where I was.

"It's okay." I said as I looked over at the three guys. "What do you think guys talk about when girls aren't around?"

"Girls, girlfriends, football, sports, that stuff." Shannon answered "Why?"

"Well because those guys keep shooting us looks." I answered as Shannon and Holly leaned to the side and peeked around me.

"Huh, they do. Interesting." Holly said as she leaned in again. "You thinking what I'm thinking." She said as a smile crept across her face.

"Oh no I am not, I repeat, not going to build a device to tell what their talking about." I said as I shook my head rapidly. "Remember what happened last time? Your" I pointed at Shannon "eyebrows were burned off."

"How did that happen?" I turned around to see Kris, Tray and James stand behind me. I stepped back into line with Holly and Shannon.

"How did what happen?" I said really quickly. "Oh what's that...coming grandma!" I yelled as Shannon, Holly, and I ran to the ledge, climbed out, grabbed our stuff, and ran down the path. We waved behind our head.

"So will you do it?" Shannon asked as we slowed to a stop in front of the back door.

"Will you keep bugging me till I build it?" I asked as Shannon shook her head yes. "Fine." I said with an exasperated sigh.


	2. Night Time Swim

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Night Time Swim**

We walked back to my room and Shannon and Holly sat down on my bed, while I grabbed a box of electronic devices.

"So when should the device be done?" Holly asked after three minutes of silence.

"If you guys keep asking that every three it will be in an hour. Now stay quiet and it'll be done in five okay?!" I said exasperated. After five minutes of silence finally I was done.

"Finally!" Shannon exclaimed as she jumped off the bed.

"Yes, but there's a hitch." I told them as they looked cross. "There's only one so…" I lifted my glasses up onto the bridge of my nose. "We can only track one at a time."

"So who do you think we should track first?" Holly looked around at Shannon and me.

"I say we track Kris. I mean he obviously like Alice" My mouth dropped open at that comment. "so since she built it I say we track him first." Holly shook her head in agreement.

"Fine." I sighed. "So how do we it?"

We talked for about another half an hour and finally came up with a plan. Shannon would go down to dinner and Holly and I would come down stairs, after Shannon got Kris, Tray, and James to come to dinner with us. I would ask to see Kris's bracelet and while I looked at it I would place the tiny receiver on the inside of the bracelet. Then after dinner we listen to what they say when girls aren't around.

At exactly 6:30 Shannon ran out of my room and down stair. Holly and I looked out the window in time to see her running down the path to where the three guys stayed. Five minutes later she came back up the path with Tray, James, and Kris right behind her with his bracelet on. At that Holly and I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Holly, Alice it's nice to see again." Andriea said as she passed by. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh no we're fine we're just waiting for Shannon to come back in." Holly said as the door knob turned and Shannon walked back in.

"So shall we go then?" She asked as she walked out the kitchen door. I gave the sign of after you to Holly, and we waved good-bye to Andriea, and left.

"So where are we going to dinner?" Holly asked as we headed into the garage.

"I think we should go to the mall." I said as everyone looked at me funny. "What? Just because my family is rich, doesn't mean that I'm a snob. Plus they have restaurants if want to go one of those, and if we go to the food court we can all get something we like." I told them as I walked over to something that was covered in a cloth.

"I say we go with Alice's plan." Holly said as we both pulled the cloth off the lumps. We then stood in front two motorcycles, Holly's in Blue and mine in purple with a gold tint. Shannon pulled the cover off of her motorcycle. Hers was the exact same model as Holly's and mine, a Suzuki Katana in red. The guy's mouth had fallen open at the sight of motorcycles.

"Sorry guys you'll have to wear our parent's helmets. We never expected that we would have to give rides to guys." Shannon told them as we all climbed on our bikes and pulled a helmet over our heads.

"Come on, get on. We don't bite…normally." I said as they pulled helmets over their head. "So who wants to ride with whom?"

"I guess I'll ride with you." Tray said as he climbed on the back of my bike. Kris climbed on with Shannon and James climbed on with Holly. I opened the garage door in time to see a car pull up in front of the castle. A man stepped out of the car with a woman. The man was about 6 feet tall with white hair styled with a buzz cut. The woman was about five foot four and had short red hair. I climbed off the bike, throw off the helmet and ran at the couple.

"Mom and dad!" I yelled as I jumped into my dads arms.

"Honey! How have you been?" He asked as he held me at arms length and looked me over.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked as I hugged my mom. It was a little odd because I'm five foot eight and still growing.

"We're both fine. It's good to see you instead of grandma." I laughed at that. "Don't get me wrong I love her, but she got a little annoying. So where are you guys going? And who are you three?"

I turned around to see that Kris, James, Tray, Holly, and Shannon had come up behind me. My dad wrapped his arms around me and I pressed my back into him and my mom. "These three are Tray, Kris, and James. And we're going to dinner. Sorry I thought you guys were coming tomorrow." I told my parents.

"That's okay besides we're going to crash when we get to our room from the flight. You guys have fun." My mom said as she kissed the top of my head and my dad let go of me. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

They walked into the castle and we walked back to the motorcycles.

"So those are your parents? They seem nice." Tray said as he climbed on the back of my bike. I took of at a high speed, zooming out of the garage.

"Yeah my parents are awesome they always do what's best for me and my best friends." I said through the speaker in the helmet.

"How can I hear you?" Kris asked as I stopped at the end of the street.

"Oh I made a speaker so that we can all hear and talk to each other." I told him as I sped off again.

"So question, how are you guys related?" James asked from my left.

"Well Holly and I are cousins, and Shannon and I have been best friends since I moved back to America." I started to explain.

"And we've been best friends ever since." Shannon finshed for me.

"And it doesn't even feel like we're cousins. More like sisters, because my family lives over here in Wales while I lived over in America with Alice. And Holly would stay with us at least once a week and then we would stay with her once every week." Holly said finishing explaining.

"Wow. If you guys moved over there to America, then that means you guys were born here in Wales." Kris said as Shannon almost laid her bike on the ground to scare Kris.

"Actually Alice was born in America from what she said." James corrected Kris as Holly lined up in the middle of Shannon and me.

"Nice, a smart one. I was born in Kansas, and Holly was born in Wales, while Shannon was born in Washington." I said as I cut the engine short as we stopped in front of a five story building. "So guys you've have been here before, where's the food court?" I asked as I took off my helmet and shook my hair out.

"Helmet hair stinks." James said as he also shook his shaggy dark blonde hair.

"Hi, welcome to the Llandyssil mall can I help you with anything?" A lady in a red sweater vest asked as we walked into the mall.

"No thank you." I said as we walked passed. "You never answered my question. Where is the food court?"

"It's on the fifth floor." Tray said as we entered an elevator with three people in it. There was an African American girl, a Chinese/Japanese boy, and an older African American mom holding the girl.

"So what does every one want?" James asked as he stood in the middle leaning against the railing.

"Well do you guys have a Chinese joint in the food court?" I asked as I leaned against the railing in the corner.

"Yeah. We have a place to get food from every country, except Brazil." Kris said with a puzzled look. We stepped out of the elevator and I saw a room crowded with people sitting at tables, bars, and standing. "Hey look a new food place. It looks like it's from Africa."

"Brazil." James and I said together. I looked sideways at him and he did the same.

"Wowwwwwwwww." I said as my eyes widened in disbelief. "Okay odd. So what does everyone want?"

"Well I want Welsh food." Shannon said as she walked off.

"Australian." Tray said as he and Kris walked off in the other direction.

"African." Holly said as she walked off.

"I'll go grab a table." I said as I walked off in the direction of the tables.

"Thanks." James said as he walked off towards the Brazilian restaurant.

I walked around the food court and found a table by the Brazilian/Chinese place. James was the first to return to the tables.

"Hey why don't you go get your food I'll wait here." James said as he sat down.

"Okay thanks." I said as I stood up and went to the Chinese place. There was no line so I went straight to the counter. "Hi. I would like the chow mane and the beef and broccoli." I told the woman as she scooped it onto my plate.

"Five forty." The woman told me as I handed her the money. I took the plate back to the table where James was still the only one there.

"One more thing." I said as I held up a finger and ran off towards the Brazilian restaurant. "Hi. I would like the green steamed vegetable and a large coke." I told the man at the counter. He plopped a big pile of a green vegetable in the center of a bowl, and filled up a big thing of coke.

"One thirty." He said. You could tell he was British because of his heavy accent. I gave him two ones and told him to keep the change. I walked back to where James was sitting. No one else had returned yet. You could see across the food court and see that every one was still in line.

"Looks like we made good choices for food." I told James as I sat down across from him. He shook his head in agreement, while he finished chewing.

"Yeah. Man look at those lines, they won't be back for at least another five minutes.' He examined as he turned in his seat.

"So how do you know Kris and Tray?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"We're brothers." He said as I sprayed my drink onto the table and him, and started to cough.

"Wha…How? I mean you…and them…you look nothing alike." I said in confusion while I started to wipe up the table. "Sorry." I said as I handed him a napkin.

"Don't worry about it." He said as I wiped off my drink. "We're fraternal triplets." He told me as I finished wiping off the table.

"Wow, your mom must have been in pain." I said out of the blue. He started to laugh.

"I guess." He said as started to eat some kind of meat. "So out of all of you who's the oldest?"

"Holly is in October, and then it me in December, then Shannon's in January." I told him as he nodded.

"I'm in the middle as well. You see it's Kris, then me, and then it Tray." He told me as he set down his drink. "Our birthday is in November."

"November what?" I asked as I set down my drink. I was curious because one of my other cousin's birthday in November.

"November 16. You?" he asked as he looked curious.

"December 4. My parents have field days for shopping when it comes to December." I told him as stuffed a bunch of the green stuff in my mouth.

"Why?" he asked as he put a churro in his mouth.

"Because there three birthdays in December, an anniversary, Christmas, and New Years." I told him.

"Wow. And I thought my mom had it tough." He said as he set down his fork. "So how…"

"Hey guys. What's ya talking about?" Holly asked as everyone sat down at the table.

"Not much." I told them as the guys sat down on one side and the other two girls sat down on the other side. "Hey, Kris, nice bracelet, can I see it?" I asked as I put the plan into action.

"Sure." He said as he handed me the bracelet. I turned it over and placed the small device on the inside. I handed it back to him and he placed it back on his wrist.

"It nice." I said to Kris as I started to eat my main course.

For the rest of the night I really didn't say anything until we got home. The three of us walked the halls in silence. I was noticing that there was a lot of stuff I didn't notice before. Almost every picture of a king or a person who stayed in the castle had a bust in front of it. And there were still a lot of spider webs and dust. I had a lot of time to think though because our rooms were on the far end of the castle.

What do guys really have to say when girls aren't around? And do we really want to know? And does Kris like me…or is it that no one likes me?

Question revolved around my head so fast that I ended up with a head ache. In the end I figured out that I didn't want to know if no one liked me.

Something out side the window flashed and I found my self stopped and staring at the sky, watching a thunder/lightning storm roll in. I always watched lightning and thunder storms. I walked over to the window and leaned against the wall. I couldn't hear foot steps any more so I looked around and saw that I was alone in the hall. I looked back up into the sky and saw the lightning flash again. I saw something almost transparent move out side and go into the castle. I thought that it was just my mind playing a trick on me. I moved away from the window and ran down the hall and back to my room.

"Hey where have you been? Never mind it's time to see what boys really talk about." Shannon said as she handed me the device remote.

"Okay, but I don't want to listen. I'm going for a swim." I told them as I pulled on my swim suit. "Here." I said as I switched the device on and walked out the door.

I walked back down the halls and came out in the kitchen where there was no one. I opened the door on the other side of the room and walked out. The path outside was completely dark and I ended up hitting my toe on the rock. I clapped my hands together twice and about twenty lights came on. I could suddenly see and was of course blinded for about a minute from the sudden brightness. For a moment I thought I saw something in the distance, but shook it off. I dipped my toes into the pool and gradually put the rest of my body in.

I dove under the water and swam to the bottom and sat there. I, out of every one I every one knew, could hold my breath the longest. So I sat there thinking about every thing that happened in the past couple days. Something brushed along my back. It was slimy and what felt like scales. I turned around and saw what I came to know was not real, but there she was sitting right in front of me…a mermaid.


	3. New World

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**New World**

I reached out as she reached out with her hand and our hands touch. I realized that I needed to come back up to the surface or I would fall unconscious. So I swam towards the surface and broke it. I took a deep breath and dived back down in time to see the mermaid coming up behind me. She touched my legs and mouthed something. My legs were sucked together and formed a tail.

I stared at the now purple tail and was amazed. It had tiny specks of gold in it as well. I was so busy staring at the tail that I didn't realize that I was breathing though the water. When I did finally realize it I was amazed once again. The mermaid motioned for me to follow and I did as I was told. She swam back down to the bottom of the pool and pulled the cover off the vent. We swam through it into a cavern and came up to air.

"Who are you?" I asked as I pulled my self up onto a rock.

"I'm Kelsi Singo one of the princesses of mermaids." She told me as she also pulled her self up onto a rock.

"How is it possibly possible that you can be here? No offense, but I've never seen anything like you…ever." I told Kelsi as she stared at me.

"But aren't you the princess of the moon?" She asked as I looked confused. I shook my head no. "But isn't your name Alice Narelle?" I was amazed that she knew my name and dumbly shook my head yes. "Then you are the princess of the moon."

"But…" I was cut short as light flooded the cavern. Someone jumped down to the rocks behind me. It was James, while Kris, Tray, and my parents stood up on the shore. I jumped into the water and Kelsi followed. "How do you know I'm the princess of the moon when I don't?" I asked as I looked up into the faces of my parents. There was a confused look on their faces.

"Kelsi where are you? We need to ask you a question." Kris called from above and James slipped into the water as I swam lower. His legs turned into a tail as he swam towards Kelsi.

"We need your mom to read the stars and see if it's time to tell Holly, Shannon, and especially Alice." Kelsi nodded and swam towards me grabbed my hand and spun us around and we ended up in a clearing full of little mer-kids playing tag. When they saw us they all bowed and continued to play. I smiled as a little kid came up to me and said hi. The little girl ran back to the kids she was playing with.

Kelsi took my hand and swam away at a fast speed. We swam for about five minutes and stopped in front of a castle. Kelsi nodded to the guards and the gates opened. She let go of my hand and we swam through the gates.

"So this is where you live." I told her as we swam through the big chestnut doors. It opened up into a great hallway with door lining every side of the room. "Nice." I looked around and swam over to a painting. It was of a man stand with what looked like his wife. It was so regal.

"Alice; this way. My mom should be in the dinning hall for her before bed snack." Kelsi said as she pulled me towards a door across the hall. I was still staring at the picture. The face of the man was so familiar.

"Who's that man?" I asked as I turned around and pushed the door open.

"Oh he's my great times ten grandfather." She said told me as she pushed open another door on the other side of the room. This one led into a great big hall with one big table in the middle. A woman sat at the far end of the table. "Hey mom." Kelsi said as the women looked up.

"Honey it's only nine your normally out until ten or eleven. So who's this?" Her majesty asked as she shook my hand.

"Um mom this is Alice." Kelsi said as she looked sideways at me. I smiled and looked back at the queen.

"Um the queen and king of the moon need you to read the stars for them." Kelsi answered.

"Right." She and her daughter turned and drifted out of the room.

"Ahem." I said as they turned around.

"Right she needs to come with us." Kelsi told her mom. Her mom shrugged grabbed my hand and turned around. We ended up back in the cavern where my parents stood. I swam downwards so they would not see me and pulled Kelsi down with me.

"Can you can my hair so it's a different color?" I asked "At least until I get out of the water. And when will this tail disappear?" Kelsi touched my hair and it immediately turned electric blue.

"The tail and hair will disappear when you're fully out of the water." Kelsi said as she dragged me up to the surface.

"I think it's time to tell your daughter the truth Sabbith. She needs to know that she's the princess of the moon." I stared at my parents and couldn't believe my ears.

"How could you." I blurted out. Every one looked at me as I climbed out of the water and my legs and hair changed back to the way they were before the magic. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" I said as I stood there staring at my parents. "I was the freak at my school because you guys couldn't tell me that. I went through six year of bullying just for that. What were you thinking of." I yelled as I ran towards the house and through the back door. The kitchen was alive with staff members as I ran through. As I raced across the room the back down opened and I turned to see my parents and the boys racing through the open door.

"Honey!" my mom yelled as every one in the kitchen stopped what they were doing. She grabbed my arm.

"NO!" I yelled at her as I ripped my arm out of her grasp. "I'm done listening to lies. When you and dad are ready to tell me the truth I'll be in my room, but until then don't come and tell me more lies!" I yelled as I ran up the steps. I throw open the door to my room and slammed it behind me. Shannon and Holly had cleared out of the room by now. I fell onto my bed with tears in my eyes which had flooded my face by now. I buried my face into the pillow and cried my head off.

"Are you okay Alice?" I sniffed and looked up to see my cat sitting on my bed. "I'm Screech, but of course you knew that. What I don't know is what are you crying about? I loved it when I found out that I had magical powers." Screech told me as she settled down in front of where I sat cross legged.

"It's not so much as I'm disappointed that I have powers, but my parents have kept them a secret from me until I was 16. And you wouldn't understand your mom probably told you when you about a month old. I've been through things where I wished I could avoid it, but I didn't know I could." I told her as I stroked her head.

"It gets better you just need to wait. Plus being a princess comes with advantaged…you don't have to go to collage, you get to live in a big house, you have servants waiting on you hand and foot…" but I interrupted her in mid sentence.

"But I want to go to collage, I don't want servants waiting on me hand and foot, and as nice as it is to live in a big house slash castle thing it's really hard to remember where everything is and I like to know my way around my house." I told her in defense.

"Well I know the castle by heart so until you know where everything is you can have me show you where you need to go." She told me as I laid on my back and she climbed on my stomach.

"All you need is a good nights sleep and you'll be fine." Screech told me as she closed her eyes and when to sleep. I also closed my eyes and also fell asleep.

I woke up to a completely new sight. I was no longer in a bed in the middle of the room. Nor was there a book case. Now the bed was a king sized one against the wall with curtains around the edge in burgundy. And now there were about twenty bookcases around the room. Screech had moved to my hip, and I quietly slipped out of bed and walked around the newly transformed bedroom. I ran my fingers along the spines of the books. They were all bound in leather. The leather was sturdy so the books were new. I plucked a book off the shelf and looked at the binding; it read "Incantations and Spells for Beginners**". **I opened it up and sat in the chaise and read.

The book was simple enough that by the time I was done I was able to cast all the incantations and spells that the book went over. I sighed walked over to the book shelf and put the book back. I pulled the next five off the shelf and walked back to the chaise and set them down. I looked over at the grand father clock as it stroked midnight. I walked back over to the bed and grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed, petted Screech, and walked back over to the chaise. I moved the books to the table in between the couch, love seat, and chaise and sat back down. I picked up the first book on the stack and started to read.

I read till four a.m. and then fell asleep. I woke up the next day with the sun shining in my eyes. Screech had moved over to the chaise in the night and had cuddled up by my hip again. I stroked her head softly so not to wake her, but it didn't work her head piped up after about the fifth time I stroked it. She purred and climbed onto my lap.

"Morning Alice. So you decided to read last night. Anything useful?" she asked as she laid her head on her paws. I waved my hands and recited a spell under my breath and a tray with wet cat food, a saucer of milk, a plate with toast, a bowl of cereal, and a glass of passion tea lemonade. I smiled as the plate floated over towards us and set it's self on the table in between all the books I had read. The plate of toast, and the wet cat food rose into the air and set its self on my lap.

"Try not to make a mess on my lap please." I told Screech as she started to attack her food. I picked up the plate and ate my toast in silence as Screech talked about how she found out about her powers.

Later that morning when we had finished up breakfast I was in the studio singing when someone walked in. I waved my hand at the light switch which turned on the other lights. When the lights had been turned on I saw my grandma standing by the booth I was singing in. I frowned as she waved at me to come out of the booth.

"Hi Honey. So I heard you found out about your powers the hard way and ever since then you've stuck up here in your room." She said as she hugged me. "I'm sorry about that, but you were to young and there were dangers that you could have died from when you were young." She told me as she sat me down in a chair still holding onto my shoulders, almost as if she thought I would run away again. "You know what you need?" I shook my head no and she went on. "You need a day out with your best friends and a grandma who's willing to spend money on anything her lovely granddaughter wants." She told me as she raised her eye brows.

"Okay just let me get dressed.' I said reluctantly as I got up and walked out of the recording studio. We walked over to the dresser and I pulled out a pair of jeans and a short sleeve shirt. I pulled the stuff on behind the changing board with a painting of a Chinese cherry blossom tree and a landscape of hills behind it. "So any one else going to come with us?" I asked as I stepped out from behind the screen.

Well would you like Shannon and Holly to come with us? They all so had a tough night with the news." Grandma answered while she picked up the book I had read last night. "You read all of these last night?" she asked in amazement. I shook my head amazement. I shook my head yes I said as I snapped my right fingers while I ran my other hand through my hair, while muttering "Haironcos braids" My hair formed into two braids resting on my shoulders. "So you learned something less than twenty four hours after you found out." She said as she hugged me. I pulled on shoes and socks as we walked out the door.

"Hey guys you want to come to go shopping with us?" I asked as they stood up and shook their head yes. We all filed out into the hall way where my parents, Holly's parents, and Shannon's parents stood. I shook my head no and walked past. "I'm not talking to you guy's, at least not until you give me a good explanation." And I walked right on by. Holly, Shannon, and my Grandma followed close behind. My Grandma shook her head just like I had at the parents.

"We'll be out getting makeovers." She said as she rushed us out of the castle by performing a disappearing spell. We're getting what?" I said as we reappeared in the middle of a court yard. Around me there were cherry blossoms, apple, and cherry trees. There were people buzzing around trying to get what they wanted.

"Makeovers. Honey I know you like the way you look, but I think you could be even prettier, not by much, if you wore some make up. And if we got you some cute glasses." She answered as pulled me through the door into what looked like a mall. "Let's get some new clothes first. Plus a fancy ball gown." She said as we looked confused. "For you coronation of course." I almost choked on the air in my mouth.

"My coronation. What?" I said as I looked dumbfounded. "No one said anything about a coronation. And on that note why do I need a coronation?" I asked as we walked into a shop Lucy's. "Possible a knock off of um I don't know Macy's." My Grandma shook her head no.

"Our world has been in existents longer than earth so we are more evolved and we came up with almost everything before earth." She told us as we walked into the misses department.

"But then that means that scientist were wrong about how humans came to be. We couldn't have evolved from apes, unless there are space monkeys." Holly pointed out.

"Yep. You see this book I read last night said that there was one powerful faire/witch that created the worlds/realms and life it's self." I said as I picked up a plain short sleeve t-shirt. Shannon grabbed it from my hands and put it back.

"Go wait in the dressing rooms and I'll find some stuff for you to wear." She said as she pushed me in the direction of the dressing rooms. I walked away with a worried look on my face. I had never been the whole gorgeous clothing type I had always bought from stores like Walmart, Target, and places like those. I almost never cared what my hair looked like as long as it was brushed and out of my face, which normally meant it was in a ponytail or braids.

"Here." Shannon said as I turned around and she handed me a pile of clothes. "Go try on." She said as she turned me around and pushed me into the dressing room. I pulled a purple strapless mini dress out of the pile and a pair of jeans. The dress had gold sparkles on it. I pulled them on and walked out of the room. My grandma smiled and Shannon and Holly shook their heads yes. The shopping went on for about another three hours and I ended up getting everything I tried on.

We headed out of the shop and my Grandma led us into a hair stylist.

"Hi Suzie how can I help today?" a woman behind the counter asked as my Grandma smiled.

"Hello Ann I need to get these girls their hair done." She whispered something in the woman's ear and then nodded.

"Okay we can help you right now." Ann said as she led us back into three seats. "Now relax, sit back, and get comfortable because we have some major work to do." Ann said as she sat us down.

Three women worked on our hair and were done in another hour. When we were finally turned around I saw what I had never though my hair would look like. It had been layered so that I could still put it back in a ponytail and there was a purple streak running through it. My mouth fell open. "My parents are going to kill me." That's all I could say.

"No because it washes out." Grandma said as she held up the tube of purple hair paint.

Fine. I like it a lot." I told Ann as I got out of my chair. "Wow I like your guy's hair too." I told Shannon and Holly. Holly had gotten her hair cut layered as well and there was a pink streak going through it. Shannon had gotten her hair cut so that it was to her shoulders unlike Holly and me who still had our hair down to the bottom of our rib cages, and also got her red streak redone so that it was nice and visible again, and straightened.

"Come on girls we still need to get you a new pair of glasses and contacts for swimming," she said as she pointed at me. "a new pair of contacts for you," she pointed at Holly. "and a new pair of sunglasses for you and me." She finished as she pointed at Shannon. "Hurry up girls." She said as she started off again in a new direction. We followed right behind her and a minute later she stopped in front a window with pictures with people with glasses on. "Come on you'll love this store." She said as we walked in. grandma picked up a pair of Prada sunglasses and tried them on.

"How about these you guy's?" I asked as I tried on a pair of glasses with diamonds on the side in a star and moon.

"Perfect. I'm buying you those ones." My grandma said as she took off the sunglasses. "All of you chose a pair of sunglasses. Then later we'll come back and get some more." She said as she picked up another pair of glasses.

We ended up in the store for another half hour choosing sunglasses. I ended up with sunglasses that had big square frames with followers on the side and they were in burgundy. Shannon Holly and my Grandma ended up buying an array of different glasses, some big, some small.

"Okay so you need two sets of contacts and three set of lens?" The man behind the counter asked as my grandma shook her head yes. "Okay." He waved his hand over the two contact boxes and the three set of glasses. "Here they're done you can wear them now." He said as he handed us the glasses. I plucked my contacts out and put the glasses on.

"Come on girls four more stops before we head home." Grandma told us as she walked out of the store yelling thank you behind her. "So on to the makeup counters in the department stores." She said as we walked into one of the department store. "Hi these three need a makeover please." She added to the sales women behind the counter of a Hansinar makeup booth.

"Great. Let's get started." The woman said as two other women came out from behind a shelf. The women sat us down in three chairs and started putting makeup on our faces.

"Grandma I look terrible in make-" I started as the women finished and turned me towards my Grandma.

"Honey you look great. Just look at your self." She said as the woman turned me around to look in a mirror. I was amazed, I never wore makeup except for dance recital, and that was always too much because my mom could never put makeup on some one other than herself. There was a Light Dull Pink as the label said on my lips, a Medium Pink Red on my eye lids, and a Pale Weak Red on my cheeks.

"Remember, this make up is all powder before you add water. To make lip stick add a little bit of water, to make eye shadow add a little less, and no water to make the blush. Here's our card if you ever need any more makeup. And our virtual site is on there as well. Have a good day ladies." The woman said as we wave goodbye.

"Well now you look like a princess, her cousin, and the royal best friend." My Grandma told us as we walked out of Lunar Style. "Come on let's go get something to eat." She added as Shannon's stomach grumbled.

"So you guy's ready for pedicures, and manicures?" she asked as we finished up our lunch by the ocean.

"Sure. This place rocks, I mean look at it, you can eat by the sea, and you can even travel to another world to eat at." I said. I wish I could stay here forever instead of going back to a castle where you don't know who any one is, and where your parents don't trust you enough to tell you who you really are. We stared to get up and throw away our trash. We then walked away towards the exit.

"Well the manicure place is right across the street. I can't wait till my feet get a massage." My grandma stated as we walked out the exit. I laughed and she casted the disappearing spell so we ended up on the other side of the street.

"Why didn't we just walk across the cross walk?" Holly asked with confusion.

"Because there are no cross walks. The city was made for magical creatures and all magical creatures are able to fly." I told her as we started to walk down the street.

"How do you know that?" Shannon asked while staring at me.

"I read it last night." I told them.

"How many books did you ended up reading any ways?" my grandma asked as she opened the door to a shop called nails. "Hey girls." She called across the room as people said hello back.

"I ended up reading eight books." The three of them just started at me as a woman sat me down in a massage chair. She stuck my feet in foot bath and the tools started to go to work. I sat there for about an hour with files, nail clippers, and nail polish making my nails beautiful. I had chosen a purple with gold tint and an orchid painted on the big toes and my thumbs. "So where else do we have to go before we head…home?" I asked as we all turned our heads towards my grandma.

"We have to go get your guy's measurements for your dresses for Alice's coronation ball." She answered as she got out of the chair. "Come on. We need to head over to Keiko's so he can measure you guy's." she said as she slipped on a pair of flip flops. We all got up and slipped on our flip flops as well. We followed her out and before she could get her hand in the air I had already cast the disappearing spell. "Nice." She said as we reappeared in front of what looked like an office building, but I wasn't going to make assumptions, since this world was much different than the one I was just recently living in. "Come on girls." She said waving a hand to follow her. "Keiko. How good to see you again." She said as she hugged a man shorter than her.

"Suzie, or your majesty which ever one you like, what brings you here?" He asked as he looked at the three of us standing behind her.

"Suzie, these two are my lovely granddaughters and this is their best friend who's like a granddaughter. They need custom dresses made for her coronation." She said as she pointed us out. I blushed as she pointed to me for the coronation ball.

"And what may I ask are their names?" he said as he grabbed his tape measure.

"Shannon Preston." Shannon told him.

"Holly Narelle." Holly answered.

"Alice Narelle." I told him.

"Oh so you're the princess I've heard so much about. It's very nice to meet you three." He told us as he motioned for Shannon to come towards him. He measured her waist, her height, and her bust. He then motioned to Holly to come forward. He measured the same things on Holly and me and then he asked us what color we would like our dresses to be.

Shannon told him "I would like my dress to be Dark Pink red."

Holly told him "I would like my dress to be Obscure Dull-Cyan."

I told him "I would like my dress to be Dark Hard Pink please."

"Okay well when is the coronation?" he asked as he wrote down the colors.

"The coronation is um… hu…next Saturday." My grandma told him as he looked up.

"Okay you guy's have to come back every day until then if you want your dresses done." He told us as we shook our heads yes.

"Come on girls we should go. We'll be back tomorrow to see the designs for the dresses. Thank you Keiko." Grandma told him as we walked out. "Okay first thing Alice you need to change."

"What? Why?" I asked as we stepped into the bathroom.

"Because I want to show your parents what you can look like. Now hand me your purse." She said as I handed her my purse and she took out the minimized shopping bags. She resized the bags and dug through them. She pulled out the strapless mini dress and a pair of jeans. She then dug through the shoe bags and pulled out a pair of peep toe cork screw pump in a purple. "Go." She told me as she handed me the clothing items and pushed me into the stall.

I came out in the outfit and they attacked me, Shannon and Holly went after my hair as my grandma started to do makeup. When they had finished I looked at them in dislike and turned around to see how bad I looked. I saw what looked like an almost completely different girl. I could still see the real me, but the makeup and clothing just accentuated my figure and I was amazed. I never in my life ever thought I could look this pretty. I turned back to the other three and saw them all smiling. "Ok one last thing." She said as she handed me my contacts and the sunglasses. I put them on and looked back in the mirror to take one last look at what I thought I would never look like. "Come on we should get home." My grandma said as she handed me back my purse with the shrunken bags of clothing, makeup, eye wear, and shoes.

We walked out of the bathroom just in time to catch the elevator. We rode it down to the first floor got off and headed out side. We walked back to the castle instead of transporting because we wanted to see the city. We walked and talked for about half an hour before coming to a stop at the castle gates.

"Men this is Alice the princess." Grandma told them as she brought me forward. "This is Holly her cousin." She told them as she brought Holly forwards. "And this is Shannon their best friend." She told them as she brought Shannon forwards. "Let them in when ever you see them." She said as the gates opened and she walked through. I signed thank you to them and walked through.


	4. The Truth

**Ok if you're reading this i really want some reviews so please review this no review thing is killing me!**

* * *

Chapter four

The truth

We entered the castle and walked back down the halls. We turned the corner and bumped into Tray, Kris, and James.

"Sorry our fault." I told them as I picked up my sunglasses that had fallen off.

"Shay!" Kris said in surprise.

"Holly!" Tray said as well.

"Alice!" James said in disbelief.

"Hey." We all said at the same time.

"Wow! You guy's look…different." Kris said as he looked Shay up and down. She blushed a little and whispered something to Holly, which made her giggle.

"In a good way, your highness." James said as I rolled my eyes.

"I still go by Alice, not your highness." I told him as they all bowed.

"Okay. I like that name better." Tray said as he straightened up.

"Okay, well we got to go before our parents find us. See ya later." I said as we took off. We walked down the hall way and I just imagined my self walking down the hall, my hair blowing in the wind, and the boys staring at us as we walked away. We walked down a hall turned and found our parents waiting there for us to return. All of their mouths dropped about six feet as we walked down the hall. "Hey mom. Hey dad."

"Honey you look great, but we need to talk." My mom told me as she pulled me into my room. I looked back and saw that Shay and Holly's parents were staring at us as my dad closed the door. "We need to explain why we didn't tell you, you had powers." My mom told me as she sat down besides me in the chaise. "We needed to protect you. We couldn't stand it if another daughter died."

"Wait, who died?" I asked as I looked back and forth between my parents. My mother's eye misted over with tears and her lip started to quiver.

"Honey…um we don't know how to tell you this, but you had an older sister." My fathers said as my mouth dropped open. "She was killed by Irena and we couldn't go through that pain again." A tear ran down my face and my mother's was flooded with tears now.

"But that makes no sense. Why would someone want to kill us?" I asked as I wiped more tears from my eyes and handed my mom a tissue.

"We should start from the beginning." My mom said before my dad's mouth was open. She waved her and my room became what looked liked a 3-d movie. "Okay. Back when the worlds were created our family was put in charge of the moon. Most everyone loved us as their rulers, but there was one family who absolutely hated us. They wanted to rule the kingdom and tried everything to get it." My mom told me as the movie showed a picture of a family and attempts to over throw the kingdom.

"As you can see every attempt at getting the kingdom failed." My dad continued as the movie played on showing everything that they were mentioning. "Now there was a time when the kingdom almost fell into their hands. Your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather was attacked and won. He banished the family from the kingdom. What most people didn't know was that they still were living on the world just they were in disguise. One night they attacked the castle and almost won the kingdom, but being king and queen doesn't just make you royalty. It makes you the life force carrier for the life force of the moon. With the responsibility comes a power that no one could ever dream of." My dad finished as my mom opened her mouth to speak.

"That night the power was reveled and now the family wants to be the rulers even more. One night about 18 years ago Irena broke into castle and killed your sister." A baby was picked up and I closed my eyes and shut out the sound and tears ran down my face. "When we found out about you we decided that we couldn't live here with you, so we moved to the earth as humans and gave the thrown to your grandmother while you were growing up. When you were 8 your dad came back here every month for three weeks out of the month. We told you that he was in China, but he was here trying to capture Irena so we could return you to your rightful place. We found her about two months ago and staged a fake invitation to a boarding school." She finished as I looked in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red. My mom was even worse.

"But how do Holly and Shay fit into this?" I asked as I looked back and forth between them.

"Holly is your cousin and that means that the Borsen family wants to get them two. And Shay comes in as the daughter of one of our friends and her mom and dad are our closest friends, so the Borsens wanted to kill any one who meant a lot to us. The six of us moved and watched you grow up on earth; while your grandma, cousins, and aunts and uncles watched you grow up from afar.

"We love you and that's why we couldn't see you be killed like Selina. We hope that you can understand why we did what we did. Here honey we hope this helps your pain a little." She finished as she handed me a picture frame and left.

I turned the picture frame around so I could see what the picture was. There I was staring back up at myself smiling, behind me were my parents, and next to me was a girl who looked older than me and also had dirt/sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and wavy hair. I broke out in tears again as I clutched the picture against my chest and fell face forward into the chaise.

I stayed in my room for the rest of the night and had dinner sent to my room. I had Rosie minimize it and slide it under the door. I didn't want any one to see my face because it had swollen up. I stayed up writing down stories and songs. I slept till noon the next day. When I finally came out of my room I found my parents asleep in chairs out side of my door. I kissed them on the head and went down stairs. I found Shay, Holly, my grandma, Kris, Tray, and James sitting in the kitchen having lunch. They looked up as I entered the room and then my grandma returned to her coffee. I walked over to the pantry and pulled out a box of cereal. Rosie my maid handed me a bowl and the milk as I smiled my thanks to her.

"So how are you doing?" Shay asked as she lifted her orange juice to her mouth.

"Okay I guess." I told her as I poured my cereal.

"So I Guess you found out about your sister. I'm sorry you had to hear that on such bad day." My grandma said as she looked up from the crossword.

"Yeah. Comprehend." I told her as I looked down at her crossword.

"What?" she asked.

"Nine down, to understand." I told her as she chuckled.

"Thank you dear." She said as she wrote it in the spot. "So when do you girls want to go get your dresses fitted?"

"What dresses?" Tray asked as he waved his hand which places his bowl in the sink for him.

"The dresses for Alice's Coronation ball." Holly answered him.

"We didn't know your coronation ball was this week." Kris added as he looked surprised.

"Yeah. It's kinda dumb." I said as I looked down at my now empty bowl.

"Well how come you guys didn't tell us?" James asked as he put his bowl in the sink. I walked over and washed out my bowl as well.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Would you guys like to come?" I asked as I looked James in the eyes.

"Sure." He answered and turned and walked back to the table.

"Real quick question though. So are you guys like the sons a well known lady? I'm taking a wild guess here." Shay asked as I sat down on my grandma's lap and wrapped my arms around her. She kissed me on the head as she leaned back in the chair.

"Yes we're the sons of a well known lady. Actually she is the judge of the royal court. She helps your parents to make important decisions which is why they are really good friends." Tray answered. Holly smiled and left the room to grab her jacket. I smiled at her taste and giggled silently to my self.

"I think Holly wants to go now so I better get changed." I told Shay as I stood up. I walked five paces away from the table and turned on the spot. A light illuminated from me and when it was gone I was in faded jeans, a long sleeve shirt, leather boots, and a jacket in green, turquoise, and brown, with fake fur lining the hood. "So what do you think?" I asked the five of them sitting at the table.

"Perfection." Shay said as she also got up and transformed her clothes. She ended up in a deep red plaid mini skirt, a brown short sleeve top and brown converse. "Here." She said as she handed Kris three coronation invites. "The guards aren't to let anyone with out an invite into the ball." He took the invites and handed one to each of his brothers.

"Come on girls we should get going." Grandma said as she stood up and walked over to where we stood. Holly entered the room just as she stopped. "See you gentlemen later." She said as she cast a disappearing spell on herself.

"Righty oh." Shay said as she also disappeared.

"Cheerio." Holly said in her English accent.

The three boys looked at me "I don't have any witty banter sorry." I said as I disappeared. "So how long do you think this will take?"

"Hour maybe two." Grandma answered as we walked into Keiko's office.

"Ladies! Good to see you again. So you must be here for your fitting. The dresses are almost done so I think you can take them back to the castle in two days." Keiko told us as he grabbed Shay and pulled out her dress. It was a great shade of red. The grown had one of those skirts that belle had on her ball gown. The top was strapless and had a pattern made with rubies. Rubies also flushed down the skirt. Shay tried it on and it fit perfectly. She looked like she was the princess instead of me.

"Wow." Was all she could say. Holly nudged me in the ribs and I turned to see what she wanted. She patted her heart and I shook my head yes. I turned back to see Keiko pinning hems and seams in place. Shay took the dress off handed it back to Keiko.

"Holly, your turn." He said as he pulled out Holly's dress. It was in a shade of blue. It also was strapless and had a design of aquamarine jewels; the skirt was one like Cinderella's flushed with the same jewels as the top. She tried it on and perfection. She was beautiful. She smiled shyly and rubbed one arm. Keiko finished pinning her dress in the right places.

He pulled me forward and handed me my dress. The pink was perfect for my skin tone. When I pulled the dress on my friends and grandma gasped. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and turned around to look in the mirror. I opened my eyes and lost my breath. The top was had an intricate design of marquise pink sapphires. The top went half way down my butt, causing the skirt to puff out a little. The skirt was made with many layers of the fabric that is like mesh bags, but with smaller holes so you couldn't see the holes. The fabric had a natural shine to it. Keiko didn't move, he was almost paralyzed I guess. I turned around to Holly, Shay, grandma, and his expression. I bit my lower lip.

"Honey...you…beautiful…oh my god." My grandma couldn't form a sentence. Holly and Shay walked around in a circle around the platform I was standing on. Holly stepped up on the platform and took my hair out of the ponytail it was in. I shook my hair and Shay pointed a finger at my highlight I had put in earlier that morning. The highlight changed from purple to pink. Holly also waved her hand in front of my face and turned my makeup into makeup that would go with the dress. I turned around and looked in the mirror. I straightened my back and lengthened my neck like I had seen all the princesses in movies do. All I was missing was the crown and I would look like a princess.

"Perfect." Keiko said breaking the silence. I turned around to look at him.

"Shall we finish the dress?" I asked as he stepped forward and started to pin thing in place. He finished pinning and told us to come back in two days to get the final dress. I left him an invitation to the coronation.

"We need to get shoes girls. And no we don't need to get jewelry. Your moms said that they wanted to take you jewelry shopping. So come on." Grandma said as she led us into the mall and into a store called high end. The store sold shoes that were as the name suggested high ended designer shoes. Grandma ended up buying us Grandma said as she led us into the mall and into a store called high end. The store sold shoes that were as the name suggested high ended designer shoes. Grandma ended up buying us Grandma said as she led us into the mall and into a store called high end. The store sold shoes that were as the name suggested high ended designer shoes. Grandma ended up buying us each five pairs of shoes.

We transported back to the castle because it was snowing much to my surprise.

"Grandma isn't it August?" I asked as we took off our jackets which had gotten soaked through. We walked through the entrance hall and into the kitchen. "Hey Andriea."

"Hello Suzie, Holly, Shay, and Alice." She said as she pulled out five mugs from the cupboards and set them on the table.

"No the moon's seasons happen at different time then the earths. Like it's summer down there and it's just beginning winter up her. Down on earth it August and up here it's the last day of November." Grandma explained as Andriea placed a kettle on the stove.

"So what have you girls been up to today?" Andriea asked as she took out of the cupboards a tin can.

"We went shoe shopping and got our dresses for the coronation fitted. Oh I forgot." I said as I reached into my purse for something. I pulled out an invitation to the ball. "I was hoping you would come." I said as I handed her the invite.

"I would love to come thank you." She said as she put hot chocolate mix in each of the cups.

"Um where are our parents?" Holly asked as she looked around the kitchen.

"Oh they're up in bed. They caught a cold sleeping out side your guy's rooms last night." She answered as she took the kettle off of the stove and poured water into each of the mugs. She conjured five spoons that stirred the hot chocolate by them selves. I shivered and conjured a blanket to wrap around myself.

"Shees. Come on you four we'll talk in the fireplace." Shay, Holly, and I were confused as we walked into the living room and over to the fireplace. Andriea and my grandma just walked straight through the wall next to the fireplace.

"Wow I never knew that there was a small room right next to the fire place." I said as I sat down in one of the loveseats while everyone else sat down together in the other three. "So where is everyone else?"

"Well the servants were told that they could have the day off. And the boys are off somewhere getting tuxes or something like that." Holly, Shay, and my mouth fell open. All three of us blushed and took a sip of our hot chocolate. "I heard that you invited them as well. That's sweet of you." She added as she saw us blush.

We talked for about another three hours and then we all went up stairs coughing and sneezing with colds. When I got dresses in my silk pjs and climbed into bed, I fell asleep fast.


End file.
